A process for injection-molding a flat plate of fiber-reinforced polypropylene is described in JP-A-5-17631.
JP-A-7-16933 discloses a similar process; the specific modulus and specific strength of a fiber reinforced article so made needs improvement.
A drawback of the method described in JP-A-5-17631 is that the fibre-reinforced polypropylene described herein results in a specific modulus and a specific strength which are lower than desired. The aim of the invention is to eliminate this drawback.